


Smol Tomato

by JadeJem



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Appreciation for the Smol Tomato, F/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Ladybug One-Shot, Nathanette is a no, Peacock Miraculous, Peacock Nathanaël Kurtzberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeJem/pseuds/JadeJem
Summary: In which we spend a day in the life of Nathanaël Kurtzberg.





	Smol Tomato

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be awful. (THIS IS A CRACK)
> 
> #AppreciationfortheSmolTomato
> 
> Enjoy. XD

There was once a Smol Tomato. He had a heart, and brain, and every other normal body part people have. Except he was in love with a girl who never paid attention to him.

This girl was beautiful, smart, kind, caring, compassionate, shy, cute, and in love with another boy.

These small facts both made Smol Tomato both smile, and frown.

He often saw her talking animatedly with her best friend, or drooling over her crush.

"Hey, Nathanaël." Her voice pulls him from his daydream, and he looks down to see Marinette smiling up at him.

Hearts conjured by Nathanaël's imagination dance around her head, and he feels an immediate blush stain his cheeks. "H-hi, Ma-Marinette." He waves nervously at her when she doesn't continue walking onward, but instead still stands in front of him.

"Sorry to bother you," she smiles nervously and scratches the back of her neck, "but I was wondering if you could help me with a personal project of mine."  _'Yes!'_ Nathanaël's mind screams like a fangirl. "I'm writing a storyline for a line of comics I want to make, but I completely suck at drawing."  _God, she's so cute._  "Do you think you'd be interested in helping me? I know you're a great artist and..."

And after that, all her words are sort of a blur. Working with Marinette? Alone? The girl practically sparkles as she continues to babble, and Nathanaël struggles to tune back into what she's saying.

When her mouth stops moving, Nathanaël takes that as his turn to answer. "Marry me."

Marinette's eyes widen in confusion and surprise. "Wha—"

"I-I mean! U-um, of course I'll help y-you, Marinette!"  _Nailed it._

An excited smile spreads across her face, her cerulean eyes sparkling like the ocean. "Awesome! Thanks, Nathanaël! See you after school!" And with a wave, she turns to catch up to her best friend, Alya, who has been patiently waiting for her by the lockers.

Smol Tomato has a hard time focusing on much else other than drawing different sketches of Marinette (albeit, not all of them are PG), and when the end of the day comes, he's more than a little excited to meet up with her.

The sight that meets him as he peers over the railing of the basketball courts leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. Marinette is completely flustered and seems extremely nervous as Adrien talks to her with a friendly smile on his face.  She seemingly hangs onto his every word like she won't see him ever again. Like he is her whole world.

Smol Tomato no like Bananadrien.

With a heavy heart, Nathanaël turns and stalks down the hallway, determined to sneak past them and hurry home. It isn't much of a challenge, seeing as how Marinette can't even look away from Adrien. He easily makes it into the courtyard and scurries down the steps.

Nathanaël would be lying his ass out of existence if he said he wasn't jealous of Adrien. What did Marinette even see in him? She's not shallow, so she must have a reason for loving him like she does.

But for God's sake, she's gorgeous! She could probably have almost any guy in the city! So, why Adrien? What makes him so special?

Rain begins to fall from the sky, almost as if the gods are crying for him.

 _'Yeah? Well, fuck you, sky.'_ He flips off the grey sky angrily as he stomps home, his tomato-ey hair working like a curtain and shielding his eyes.

A sign sitting in the window of a Chinese-looking place catches his attention.

 

**_If you had one wish, what would it be?_ **

 

"If I could have one wish? Easy: I wish Marinette would notice me more," Nathanaël murmurs quietly.

Suddenly, the door of the place flies open, and a guy wearing a black ski mask stumbles out of the door. A short, old, Chinese man wearing a red and white flower-printed shirt hobbles out after him. "Come back here!" he yells desperately.

On instinct, Nathanaël drops his backpack and sprints after the thief holding the bag of money. A skateboard catches his attention, and he quickly picks it up and continues sprinting, shouting apologies to the skateboarder whom he had stolen it from.

Not knowing how to ride a skateboard, Nathanaël does the one thing he does know how to do: he throws the goddamn thing as hard as he can at the thief.

The skateboard makes solid contact with the thief's head, and down, down, down he goes.

"K.O.," Nathanaël murmurs with a small smirk, jogging up and picking up the bag of stolen money. He returns the skateboard to the skateboarder with a resounding 'thank you,' and soon arrives in front of the old Chinese man. Nathanaël offers up the bag of money with a shy smile. "I believe this belongs to you."

"Thank you, child." The Chinese man bows before retreating back into his shop.

Nathanaël looks down to see that in his hurry, his sketchpad had fallen out of his backpack and into a puddle of water. "Oh... Damn it."

With a sigh, he picks up his soaking wet sketchpad and shakes it off before gingerly attempting to shove it back into his bag. A small hexagonal box catches his attention, and he pulls it out, curiosity eating at his subconscious.

The small box is black with intricate little red markings in another language. "Weird." Nathanaël shrugs and puts it back in his bag, fully intending to open it at home.

He greets his parents with a nod and rushes up the stairs to his room. He dumps out the contents of his bag and searches for the box. Once he finds it, he immediately opens it. A blinding light spills out of the box, and Nathanaël shields his eyes.

 

***One Explanation Later***

 

"So... you're telling me that I get to be a peacock-themed superhero, fight along side with Miss Flirty and Mister Flirtier, and save Paris in a girl's costume?"

Dusuu nods before saying, "Be careful what you wish for, Smol Tomato." Its eyes turn red, and it attacks Nathanaël.

 

**The End.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHA WRITING THAT MURDERED ME. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT AS MUCH AS I DID!
> 
> Xoxo, J.


End file.
